


【暴卡】CANE SHUGA （三观不正！不喜勿入！）

by Armand42



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42
Summary: 不知有没有后续 无厘头一发完的垃圾文





	【暴卡】CANE SHUGA （三观不正！不喜勿入！）

**Author's Note:**

> 不知有没有后续 无厘头一发完的垃圾文

*标题取自GLASS ANIMALS的《CANE SHUGA》

_***三观不正！不喜勿入！不喜勿入！不喜勿入！OOC!** _

* _ **未成年!卡尔顿**_ ，养父!暴乱

*************************************************

***********************

拍卖厅的红色橡木门大开的时候，宾客们并没有对来人作出太大反应——毕竟，每一个进出这个场合的人，都是非富即贵，当刺激太多的时候，反而会变得麻木。但身着黑色西服的安保人员在看清来人之后，立马挺直了腰背，一滴冷汗从鬓角淌下来。

尽管已经事先通过对讲机和保安亭联络过，但当亲眼见到这个人的时候，来自遥远祖先的对强大生物的恐惧感仍本能地从心底升起。

刚刚上任的年轻安保立马低下头，不敢直视来人的眼睛。他只能看到那双泛着夸张冷白色的皮鞋，一根鞋带的价格恐怕都会花去他一整年的薪水——戴着黑色胶质短手套的手伸了过来，分明的骨节让他想起了某种银色金属。他恭敬地接过了那把沉甸甸的伞，不愿去思考伞柄的材质为何如此像人骨，后退两步，其他事先安排好的同行一拥而上，争着去为这个男人保驾护航。

待男人走过自己的面前，年轻人才敢抬起头，不料撞进了一双深褐色的仿若沉香木的眼睛。一瞬间的错觉，年轻人以为自己见到了一头小鹿，一头猝不及防在雨夜穿越林间公路时被巨大的汽车前灯照到的小鹿，有着一双淡粉色的薄唇，一滴泪痣，皮肤呈蜜糖色的“小鹿”。

“小鹿”歪头，好奇的眼睛一错也不错地盯着年轻人看。他穿着一件肥大厚实的黑色貂毛披风，胸前坠着一只松散的蝴蝶结，白色的衬衫乖巧地收进棉麻短裤里，整个人又瘦又小，却有着一双女孩儿式的笔直的腿，小巧细瘦的脚踝下方蹬着一双黑色的鹿皮皮靴。

“卡尔顿。”

已经走远了的男人回过身来，叫唤“小鹿”——所以，他叫卡尔顿吗？“小鹿”似乎受到了惊吓，单薄的肩膀神经质地一颤，整个人就蹦跶着急忙往前走去了。

年轻人没有回过神，震愣地望着“小鹿”把纤细的手放进男人那宽大得出奇的手心里，然后被不容置疑地包裹起来。

身高近两米的男人伏下身，把嘴唇贴近“小鹿”的耳畔，在灯光下泛起银光的碎发从男人额间垂落，像极了每一个进入过这里狩猎的大亨，却更加具有某种野蛮的兽性。看，他微张嘴唇，露出了尖锐的非人类的牙齿，离“小鹿”蓬勃跳动的颈部动脉只有一毫米，然后无声地用呵出的热气警告“小鹿”。——热气吗？也许是冷气。这个男人就像一条白化的丛林大蟒，粗壮的身体正一圈圈地绕进小鹿柔软脆弱的四肢，然后一点一点、一寸一寸地收紧肌肉。

哦，不。

可怜的“小鹿”垂下了银鱼般扇动的睫毛，幼嫩的耳朵已经发烧，兴许手掌被捏疼了，却不敢顶嘴一句。“小鹿”被虐待过吗？被这个男人？柔嫩的深色肌肤上是否曾出现过不痛不痒的乌青与淤血？他哭过吗？躲在施暴者阴冷的怀里？央求这个比他强壮上十倍的男人放过他那两瓣疼痛抽搐的小屁股？

但年轻人不会再知道后来“小鹿”怎么样了，他也不会再知道“小鹿”会变成什么样、会去哪里。他所有疯狂旖旎的幻想都犹如一个个冒出硫酸表面的泡泡，在下班之后回家的路上，看到一辆如长剑般狭窄锋利的豪车横停在自己面前、摇下的车窗露出了一张野兽般令人胆寒的脸孔的时候，就彻底破灭了。

现在，他仍沉浸在自己的世界里，痴痴地望着“小鹿”不情不愿又顺从地跟在男人身后。这时，他才意识到，“小鹿”脖子上拴了一根银色的丝带，而丝带的另一头则被男人握在手里。

可怜、可怜的小鹿啊。

*************************************************

***********************

“跟着我，不要一个人落在后面。”

“嗯。”

“你听到了吗？卡尔顿。刚才你做了什么？”

“我……我站在那里。”欺骗。他在圆谎。旁敲侧击。

“你在干什么？”

“有一个男人站在那里，他……帮你保管你的伞。”小傻瓜，这个男人没有资格帮他保管伞。这个世界上没有一个人有资格。

“然后呢？”

“……”

“没有了。”

“但是你站在那里，呆得像头鹅。”“小鹿”开始啜泣起来了。这个孩子曾经并不爱哭。“好了，别哭了。不是你的错。”撒谎。就是你的错。

“那，你要做什么？”

“怎么？”

“你是不是要杀了他？”

匪夷所思的对话戛然而止。男人眯起眼睛，游离不定的犀利目光仿佛要把这头幼鹿活生生肢解。蟒蛇。小鹿机警地往后退了一步，唯恐那吐着信子的蛇头会突然冲向它。小鹿撒开瘦弱的蹄子奔跑起来，气喘吁吁。

“为什么这么说？”

男孩儿捏紧了衣角，在看清被自己糟蹋的披风是属于谁的时候，又慌张地把皱巴巴的衣料丢下了。就像一片垃圾。他手心出了汗，但又不敢随意在哪儿抹干净。捂干吧，只会出来更多的手汗。

男孩儿没有把这件事告诉过男人——这个外号叫“暴乱”的男人。那是三年前一个阳光明媚的下午，“暴乱”在湖边购置了一栋独立的别墅，用来给娇气的“小鹿”避暑的。那时候，初来乍到的卡尔顿只是个刚满十岁的孩子，从不热爱和佣人脏兮兮的儿女们在泥地里打滚，那对于每门课都轻松拿A+的小卡尔顿来说实在太过愚蠢了。虽然仍对于陌生而压抑的环境感到不知所措，但卡尔顿绝不会委屈自己——他很怕热，光滑的后颈出了一滴汗就会让他坐立难安，瘦弱的手在膝盖上对着保暖膝盖用的毯子又揉又捏。当听说自己的养父特意为自己买了一栋别墅的时候——还是在一片美丽的湖边！——他开心极了，一双深褐色的大眼里荡起快乐的波澜，生动如画。当时的卡尔顿还不知道，这片表面风平浪静、蔚蓝色的湖里，淹死过一群来湖边度假的高中毕业生，其中一个姓亨特，其父是当地有名的地头蛇，掌控整个镇地下的毒品买卖交易，在东非还有一个趋向成熟的偷猎业务。

搬入避暑别墅后的某一天，小卡尔顿起夜找水喝，却在结构复杂的大宅里迷了路。等他回过神来，已出了一身冷汗，往日舒适的名贵睡衣突然变得如此黏腻难忍——在他右前方，一个陌生中年男人倒在养父的书房里（这个房间他不被允许进入），半个脑袋都碎了，像一个开了瓢的烂西瓜，散发着恶臭的血浆浸湿了养父最爱的地毯，一个眼珠子滚落在男孩的脚边，抠得干净利落。男人的嘴大张着，露出一排黄色牙齿，他粗短的手指上戴满了各种镶着绿色宝石的戒指。

“绿宝石”？小卡尔顿头昏眼花，回想起前一天清早在报纸上看到的头条。不等他想明白，一串不紧不慢的脚步声由远及近。小卡尔顿立马跑到走廊拐角处藏了起来，没穿鞋，赤裸的双足踏在冰冷的地板上发不出什么声音。

他对这串脚步声再熟悉不过了。这轻重，这节奏，只会属于一个男人。

“暴乱”沿着楼梯上来，有力的手松松地搭在扶手上方，除了领口之外，睡衣没有一丝凌乱。他像是刚去花园里逛了一趟，又或者去厨房为自己的失眠冲一杯咖啡。他在书房门前驻足了一会儿，无机质的眼睛望着黑暗里的拐角，凝视，沉思。

小卡尔顿屏住了呼吸，虽然他深谙蛇类在夜间依靠热成像来捕捉猎物。因此他理应无法逃过一劫。

然而，又是一串脚步声，因为变换了环境而显得虚弱而不真切。“暴乱”走入了书房，脚步声再空旷的书房里回响。然后他把门用力关上了，隔绝了一切可能的偷窥视线。

那一夜，小卡尔顿又惊又怕，却不敢再回房，生怕养父发现自己。第二天，一个佣人在走廊拐角处发现了他，经历了一夜的惊险之后，小男孩在未得到满足的口渴中艰难地睡着了，小手在黑甜的睡梦中仍紧紧抓着睡衣的一角。

“是的，我聪明的卡尔顿，你猜得没错。”小鹿惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，晶莹的泪水再次在通红的眼眶里打转。流下来吧，哭吧，为我哭泣，我的小鹿。你只能是我的。

“我会杀死这个年轻人。”

“为什么？”小鹿抽噎着，虚弱的小蹄子却无法把肆意流淌的眼泪抹掉。

“因为他看了你。”

“你不该引起他的注意的，卡尔顿。”

end?


End file.
